


i love you when you're singing that song

by adorkable



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>не хочешь сыграть в цвета?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you when you're singing that song

**Author's Note:**

> во что играют:  
> To play I Spy, a classic travel game, one person in the car will choose an object around them. He or she then gives the other people in the car a clue by saying: "I spy with my little eye, something…." He or she then will state the object's color, give the first letter of the name of the object or offer another clue. 
> 
> Be sure that players don't choose an object that the car will whiz by too fast. Instead, go for something that is inside the car or that will be in everyone's line of vision for a few minutes. The person who guesses the object correctly is the next person to spy a new item.

Слова чужих песен застревают у Брэдли во рту, так и не находя выхода. Это уже не первый раз, не последний. С этим ничего не поделать, бороться нет смысла. Не очень и хочется, приятно осознавать, что какие-то секреты не нужно пытаться ни с кем делить, выбирать, кому именно открыть заветные слова (и их настоящий смысл). Это и просто, и сложно, но скорее просто, если не задумываться над ситуацией очень долго.

Стекла очков считывают сигналы, солнечными зайчиками заскакивающие в вагон поезда. Людей мало, тур в разгаре, новый город впереди, незнакомые люди, волнение, которое всё никак не приестся.

— И не должно приедаться так быстро, — убеждает Джо. И Брэдли верит ему, верит, как и ребята. Родных нет рядом, и парни предоставлены сами себе, но большую часть времени находятся под бдительным присмотром. Безопасности ради.

— Не хочешь сыграть в цвета? — Коннор стягивает шапку, до этого прикрывающую глаза, на затылок. Устраивается удобнее, в уголках губ ещё можно заметить сонную ухмылку. Сказочный персонаж, как умудряется спать в неудобных позах?

Хотя, стоит посмотреть на Тристана, сгорбившегося и почти свесившегося в проход, вопрос отпадает сам собой.

— Загадывай, — Брэдли вынимает наушник из уха, отрезает мелодию, которую хочет сыграть сам. Сегодня вечером, если останутся силы, если кто-то будет с ним в номере, способный послушать в первый раз и оценить, подсказать, где стоит стараться сильнее, а где наоборот необходимо расслабить не столько пальцы, сколько душу.

— Я вижу что-то... — Коннор смотрит по сторонам и Брэдли отворачивается, хочет попытаться сделать игру сложнее. — Красное? Не уверен, что синие стёкла помогут в этом деле.

— Ладно, — он снимает очки, кладёт их на заполненный разным хламом столик. Красное? — Упаковка чипсов.

— Слишком просто, — пожимает плечами Коннор и берёт пачку этих чипсов, начиная активно жевать. Потом будет ныть, что болит желудок, но это уже забота Джо и Джеймса. Две няньки с _разным_ авторитетом и способами давления. 

— У тебя просто, не у меня. Итак, я вижу что-то фиолетовое. 

Коннору приходится постараться, вокруг слишком много разных вещей, подходящих для ответа. Он выбирает поочерёдно: шнурки, ручку, фенечку Джеймса, и заканчивает синяком (на лице выходящего из туалета парня).

— Верно.

— Ты бы ещё загадал цвет пролетающего мимо самолёта.

— Слишком быстро движущийся объект, против правил.

— Ты говоришь о правилах? — удивляется Джо, читающий книгу. Снова Керуак, удивительно, что он не выбрал для поездки «В дороге». Брэдли усмехается.

— Или веришь на слово, что могу играть честно, или начинаешь играть с нами и проверяешь на практике.

— Через пару глав.

— Зануда, — тянет Коннор, дразнит, с набитым чипсами ртом, это слишком смешно, но Брэдли сдерживается, не хочет разбудить ни Тристана, ни Джеймса. В первую очередь из-за заботы, а во вторую ради собственной безопасности (касательно Джеймса и его зашкаливающего занудства в моменты, когда не дают поспать). — Ты готов? Я вижу что-то серебряное.

— Волос Джо? — пробует Брэдли, просто потому что может повредничать, да и играть втроём круче, чем вдвоём. Это не жалоба; предложение, да и только.

— Смешная шутка, посмотрел бы на тебя с четырьмя детьми на шее.

— Брось ты, знаешь же, что шучу, — Брэдли и по волосам бы его потрепал, но тянуться нужно через Тристана, и через проход.

Он перебирает варианты: поручень, болты под сиденьями, айпод, заканчивает цепочкой Тристана.

— Да, — соглашается Коннор, допивает остывший чай (непонятно чей). — Но чисто технически, это твоя цепочка, даже если она на нём.

Можно обойтись без уточнений? — так и хочется спросить, но Брэдли прикусывает себя за язык, ощущая лишь слабый сладкий привкус новых (старых) слов чужих песен. Нужно переключиться, поменять канал, радиостанцию внутри собственной головы. 

Он перебирает фенечки и хочет закрыть глаза очками, чтобы Коннору не было так хорошо видно. Почти похоже на стеснение, но кого здесь стесняться? Они как братья, даже если не единокровные, но после трудностей (а они ждут впереди) и не только, точно станут друг другу настоящей семьёй. До самого конца.

Джо заканчивает две главы (на самом деле три, Брэдли может благодарить своё хорошее зрение за возможность шпионить) и присоединяется к ним. Джеймс и Тристан всё ещё спят, в какой-то момент Брэдли вынужден аккуратно потянуть Тристана на себя, не давая окончательно перевалиться через подлокотник.

— Я вижу что-то коричневое, — предлагает Джо и Брэдли начинает угадывать. Из раза в раз он проигрывает.

В какой-то момент не выдерживает и чуть громче обычного говорит:

— Ты же не выбрал что-то типа коры дерева, мимо которого мы проехали минут пять назад, нет?

— Нет, — Джо улыбается и подмигивает Коннору. — Ещё идеи?

— Кончились, — он не бесится, но чувствует лёгкую обиду, в самом деле, что можно было загадать?

Пока Брэдли берет паузу в игре и поправляет бандану, рядом начинает шевелиться Тристан, пододвигается ближе, умудряется при всём своём росте положить голову Брэдли на плечо, прижаться лбом к шее.

Уже собираясь продолжить игру, Брэдли слышит его сонный и тихий (да слышат, конечно, все, о каком уединении идёт речь?) голос:

— Думаю, он загадал цвет твоих глаз.

— Кого-то надо штрафануть за подсказки, — замечает Джо и забирает со столика книгу, явно намереваясь продолжить читать.

— Что?

— Что? — Джо смотрит на него в последний раз, на него, и на Тристана. На них вдвоём, хмыкает, и: — Он угадал за тебя, _бестолочь_.

— Слишком сложно? — Коннор — само удовольствие. Засранец.

— Спасибо, — Брэдли старается не вдыхать глубоко, надеясь, что Тристан заснёт обратно. — Тебе так удобно?

— Да, тебе?

Чужие слова, чужие рифмы, чужие признания в...

— Да, более чем, — он кривовато улыбается и смотрит на Коннора, который приготовился отмочить один из лучших приколов, если не жизни, то этой поездки точно. — Что?

— Если бы была моя очередь, я бы загадал красный.

— И чем бы это оказалось?

— Твоим сердцем, — он жестикулирует между грудной клеткой и ртом. — Оно вот-вот выпрыгнет откуда-нибудь.

— Кон, заткнись, — смеётся Тристан прямо в ключицу Брэдли, от этого можно было бы вздрогнуть. Не будь всё таким знакомым, тёплым, спокойным.

_Чем-то вроде дома вдали от дома._

— Знаешь, я захотел спать, — Брэдли выдавливает из себя зевок, не давая чужим словам выпрыгнуть следом.

— Очки не забудь, — инструктирует Коннор и достаёт телефон.

Брэдли надевает очки, откидывает голову чуть назад и вбок, если вдохнуть поглубже, можно почувствовать...

Тристан берёт его за руку, не открывая глаза, ощупью переплетает пальцы (его — чертовски холодные) и немного елозит на месте.

Он говорит, выдерживая паузы:

— Может, ты сыграешь мне сегодня что-нибудь, когда приедем?

Засыпает, не дождавшись ответа.

Брэдли улыбается. Да, он сыграет ему, да, споёт чужое о них самих.


End file.
